Boys Night Out
by Saiya-Jin-Idaho
Summary: Vegita Goku Tien and Krillin go out on the town, funny


Title Vegita's Broadened Horizons

Author: Alex Conyngham 

AKA: Saiya-Jin_Idaho

{Disclaimer: this is purely for my amusement and for the readers, if you have any suggestions/hate mail/proposals of marriage (sorry ladies I am taken) feel free to post your response to my story, a true writer enjoys both the wonderful complimentary messages, and the helpful constructive criticism.  I am a great fan of all shows represented in my stories, and try to keep the characters involved as close to character as possible. So read on and enjoy, and tell me if you enjoy and anything you can suggest to help would be greatly appreciated. }

{P.S. the song the blonde man is singing is called Renegade and I don't claim the rights to THAT either} 

            The night was brisk, and slightly damp from the rain earlier in the evening.  Goku, Vegita, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien wandered across the street towards the dark little club.  They all were dressed for a relaxed night out; Goku wore black slacks and a gray short sleeve button down shirt, while Tien wore baggy khaki cargo pants and a faded black t-shirt.  Vegita and Piccolo looked less comfortable out of their training cloths.  Piccolo wore very dark jeans and a white button down short sleeve shirt and Vegita wore drab olive pants and a black tank top.  Krillin, oddly, wore a white suit with matching shoes and fedora.  

            "I don't know HOW you ever talked me into this Kakkorot, a mighty Prince such as myself should not put his training on hold for…. nonsense like this." Vegita snarled Goku smiled and waved a finger at him.

"Now, now Vegita, you agreed to come, and we are almost at the club, besides Karaoke isn't nonsense, it's FUN!" Goku exclaimed.  Tien smiled.  Krillin rolled his eyes to which Vegita growled, causing Krillin to pull the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes.

"How did I get dragged into this mess?" Piccolo asked. Goku shrugged.  As they walked to the entrance a drunken young man in a wrinkled tuxedo, is thrown from the Karaoke Bar by the bouncer, he rolls to a stop on the hard sidewalk.  The Z Fighters step over him to reach the bar's entrance.  A young girl in a sailor outfit walks out to help the young man to his feet, and they stagger off.  Vegita raises a brow, but decides its best not to pay them any mind.  

"If you think, for even one second, that you will get me to … sing, I will blast you to smithereens.  A mighty Prince would not stoop to such foolery." Vegita grumbled.  The bouncer; a massive man with misshapen ears, a green Mohawk, and a prosthetic arm, wearing a red tank top, soon waves them into the club.  Vegita scans the patrons as they find an empty table, looking for possible threats.  Five young boys, no older than 15 years of age, take the table in the back.  A flamboyant looking blonde, an obnoxiously loud child with a long braid, two quite dark haired boys, and one who looks Chinese.  A young brown haired boy with glasses and four girls, who appear to be beating up on him, takes the next table.  On stage there is a tall man with spiked blonde hair, wearing a bright red trench coat and yellow sunglasses.  He is singing an unfamiliar song without any music…

Ohhh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law 

_Lawman has put and end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_Ohhh momma I can hear you crying, your so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

The song springs into heavy guitar and drums, while the strange man really gets into it.  He is a bit tipsy.  At the bar sits a man dressed in a blue suit, yellow dress shirt with a broad collar, a thin black tie, with green hair.  He sips his drink quietly.  Further down the bar sits a man in a deep, deep blue suit with a white dress shirt, and jet-black hair.  He has a drink in front of him, and is smoking a crushed cigarette.  A rather large cross is leaning against the seat next to him. Vegita looks back to Goku. 

"A group of drunken singing weirdo's is your idea of fun Kakkorot?! This would have never happened had you been raised like a normal Saiya-jin." Vegita exclaimed.  A few of the girls from the second table look over in their direction, their male friend beaten into submission.  Vegita sneers at them and they return to watching the blonde man at the microphone.  They all take their seats at an empty table, Krillin and Tien move to the bar to fetch the first round of drinks.

"Awwww, loosen up Vegita.  Have a drink and enjoy yourself." Goku says as he is passed a mug of some cheep beer.  Vegita turns his nose up at the disgusting smelling drink placed in front of him in a dirty mug.  This place was so … inferior he could hardly stand it.  After not to long the blonde man had finished and taken his place at an empty table.  After a few more patrons' turns, and a few rounds of drinks, Piccolo and Vegita watched on as Goku, Krillin and Tien stumble up to the microphone.  Piccolo and Vegita both shake their heads as the tipsy trio belts out a slurred version of "We are the Champions."  They stumble back after forgetting the last verse of the song.  Krillin almost falls trying to sit in his seat.  He points at Piccolo.

"Maybeee … you coullld shhing ….URP … 'it isn't easy being green' …" Krillin mumbles out.  Goku falls out of his chair laughing.  Tien passes out in the ashtray as he sits down.  Piccolo merely crosses his arms and mumbles something about being that funny when he is sober.  Vegita suddenly stands.  Krillin dives under the table expecting the worst, however the haughty Saiya-jin walks towards the stage.  The flamboyant young blonde boy is singing a love song of some sort as Vegita shoves him out of the way.  The music stops, and all eyes turn to Vegita.  Vegita turns and quietly whispers something to the man running the karaoke machine.  Soon a familiar tune starts up and to the wide-eyed surprise of all in the bar the mighty Saiya-jin prince begins to sing "I Will Survive."  By the end of this unexpected performance, there isn't a dry eye in the house, for they are all laughing to hard

                                    ¨               ¨            ¨

An old man walked down the street that night.  He stopped as he heard a ruckus further down the street.  To his surprise a large number of people ran from a bar screaming as balls of energy shot out from inside the bar itself.  As the scurried away down the street in different directions, he thought it best to turn around and find another way home.


End file.
